


Addicted

by RuvikKin



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: A little fluff near the end, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-23 08:28:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6110794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuvikKin/pseuds/RuvikKin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connelly and Joseph have been fucking for awhile, this is a one shot into what they do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sebastian groaned and looked at his watch, then looked to Joseph. “Hey, it’s almost time for lunch.”  
“There’s a lot to do Sebastian.” Joseph pointed out. “We don’t have time for a lunch break.” Sebastian frowned and drummed his fingers on his desk.  
“I can go get us some fast food. We can eat while we work.” Joseph nodded, clearly paying more attention to his work than he was Sebastian. “You want Chinese?”  
“Sure. You know what I like.”  
“Yep.” Sebastian stood up and walked over to the coat hanger, grabbing his trench coat off it. “I’ll be back in about a half hour... Maybe forty minutes.” He left the room and Joseph was alone in the office. He never minded being alone, without hearing Sebastian groan about something or complain, he was able to get more work done.  
Unless of course, Connelly walked in.  
Joseph looked up at the officer and frowned, shaking his head. “Connelly you… Shouldn’t today.” Joseph twisted his pen and rubbed his legs together. “Sebastian just left.” Connelly locked the office door and walked over to the detective. “I want to get some work done… So…” Joseph set his pen down and leaned back in his chair. “If we could finish this quickly today.”  
Connelly leaned forwards, kissing Josephs neck softly and making him tense up. “You’re becoming more obedient aren’t you?”  
“I said lets do this quickly… No time for talking.” Joseph gripped his chair arms and groaned when Connelly grazed his teeth across his neck. “Connelly.”  
“Stand up.” Connelly stepped back and allowed Joseph to get out of his chair and face him. Connelly motioned to the desk and Joseph squirmed a little, turning to his desk and bending over it.  
“Just hurry up.” Joseph muttered, putting his forehead on the desk. Connelly put his hands on Josephs ass, rubbing it through his jeans.  
“I’m not entirely ready for you today, I have something new planned.” Joseph let out a quiet whine, and Connelly smirked before pulling Joseph’s pants off. “You never seem to want me Joseph.”  
“Shut…. Shut up…” Connelly rubbed his finger around his entrance, making him squirm a little. “Connelly…”  
“Today though I want you to want it before we do anything.”  
“We don’t have the-“ Joseph gasped at feeling something being pushed into his ass. “Time. What was that?” Connelly didn’t say anything, but Joseph got his answer when the device in his ass began to vibrate inside of him. Joseph gasped and gripped the edge of his desk, letting out a low hum from his throat. “Connelly.”  
“Three hours of work left, I want to see if you can make it.” Connelly pulled Joseph’s pants back up and then gave his ass a light squeeze. “Come get me if you need to get off.” Connelly left the office and Joseph sat back in his chair, trying to focus.  
`````````````  
“I wouldn’t stay too late if I were you Joseph. You haven’t looked well all day.”  
“Just some indigestion from the Chinese. I’ll be okay, this is my last paper.” Joseph smiled at Sebastian. “I’ll see you tomorrow, okay?”  
“Just don’t push yourself.” Sebastian gave Joseph another worried look before leaving for the day. As soon as Joseph was sure he was gone, he stood up and made his way to where Connelly was.  
“There… I made it through the day.” He stated, crossing his arms and looking around at the other empty desks. “So… Could…”  
“Well Joseph I’d love to, but I left something very important at home.” Joseph tensed up, he hated going to Connelly’s house sometimes, especially when he knew what was going to happen.  
“I’m sure we can…” Joseph trailed off and tugged on his gloves. “If it’s lube I have some in my car.”  
“I think you can wait until we make it to my place.” Joseph felt the vibration in his ass rise, and he almost doubled over from the pleasure. “If we leave now.”  
“Are you…. Okay with driving?”  
```````````  
Once they made it inside Connelly’s house, Joseph was ready to jump the officer to give himself some sort of release. Of course the whole car ride Connelly had played with the vibration setting and Joseph had done all he could to hold his voice and motions, especially at red lights.  
“I’m going to get the lube, you know the way I want you when I get back.” Connelly motioned to the couch. “I’ll be right back.” The cop made his way up the steps and Joseph began to undress, trying to keep his clothes neat so they wouldn’t wrinkle. When be had finally gotten his pants off, Connelly was returning with the bottle for them. “Taking your time?”  
“Connelly…” Joseph frowned and laid on the couch, keeping his legs shut as Connelly made his way over and knelt in front of him on the couch. “Don’t… screw around for too long okay?” Joseph put his legs around Connelly’s hips as the man pulled his pants down. Joseph glanced at Connelly’s cock and bit his lip, staring at the hardened member.  
“See something you like?” Joseph looked away and blushed, hearing Connelly open the lube and then feeling the small vibrator being removed from his ass. He shuddered and pushed his hips forwards to get Connelly to touch him. “Be patient, we have all the night to get started.” Joseph looked at the ceiling, taken back to their first time.  
Joseph’s gasps and pants filled the air, his back arched and hands on the door. A cop car, they were in a cop car on the highway in the middle of the day. Of course Joseph was worried someone would find out, but with reassuring words and light touches from Connelly he gave in.  
“You’re so pretty Joseph.”  
“Quit saying things like that. This is a one time thing.” Joseph’s breath hitched at the feeling of a second finger penetrating him. “You don’t… Need to treat me with a false kindness.”  
“Have you been hurt Joseph?” Connelly kissed Joseph’s forehead softly. “I could never hurt you.” Connelly's voice was so soft to Joseph, he was right that Joseph had been hurt before. His voice had a kindness to it that pulled Joseph in with the security.  
“I…” Connelly kissed Joseph’s neck softly. “I’m sorry.”  
“It’s okay. Relax Joseph.” Connelly pulled his fingers out of Joseph and quickly replaced it with his already lubed up cock. “Tell me if I hurt you.” Joseph gripped the seat and tensed up, clenching his ass around Connelly’s cock. “When was the last time someone treated you right?” Connelly allowed Joseph to relax before he began moving his hips.  
“So long ago.” Joseph moaned, moving his hips a little.  
“I’ll never hurt you.” Connelly had taken Joseph into his arms, fucking him nice and slow, making sure Joseph wasn’t hurt and was feeling pleasure. He had never pushed himself too fast or roughly into Joseph, all he wanted was something for Joseph to remember.  
‘And now here I am… A year later.’ Joseph wrapped his arms around Connelly and held him close. ‘One time thing my ass…’  
“Joseph…” Connelly let out a grunt as he slid into Joseph, feeling Joseph’s heat clench around his cock.  
“Connelly…” Joseph held him close, rocking his hips as Connelly began to move inside of him. It always felt so good, Connelly knew where his weak spots were, he knew how to make Joseph moan “Don’t hold back…” Joseph kissed Connelly’s chest a few times and let out a small whimper.  
“Are you sure Joseph?” Joseph nodded and rubbed his face into the crook of Connelly’s neck.   
“I want you to pound me into the couch.” Joseph nipped his neck and smiled. “Please.” Connelly seemed a little worried, but when Joseph began kissing him all over and grinding against him he couldn’t hold back.  
Connelly grabbed Joseph hands, pinning his arms above his head as he began to push roughly into him. Joseph let out moans in pleasure as he did, bucking his hips a little. Connelly groaned as he moved, pushing deeper into him to make him moan louder. Joseph wrapped his arms and legs around Connelly, pressing against him as he let his voice go as he was fucked rougher and rougher. Connelly bit down on Josephs shoulder and let out a groan, moving his hips faster into him. Joseph moved his hips up a little and let out a gasp, arching his back and letting go of Connelly.  
“Right there.” Joseph gripped the couch and whined. “Do me harder right there.” Connelly nodded and began to hit him in the same spot, putting his hands on Josephs hips to hold them up so he didn’t lose the spot.  
“Fuck.” Connelly sat on his knees and put Joseph’s hips on his legs. Joseph whispered when he slid out a little and then let out a moan again when Connelly pushed deeper into him. Connelly listened to the sounds Joseph made, his whimpers and moans. The gasps and pants. His voice was so beautiful, he didn’t want anyone else to know what he sounded like, the thought of someone else seeing Joseph in this way filled him with jealousy.  
“Connelly…” Joseph whimpered his name and reached up, grabbing his hands and holding them. “Don’t stop.”  
“Joseph.” Connelly leaned down and kissed Joseph, gripping his hands still and moving his hips. “I love you…” He muttered, pushing deeply into Joseph. “I love you…” Joseph didn’t reply, and instead pressed against him and tensed around his cock before he moaned and orgasmed, cumming on their chests. Connelly kissed Joseph’s neck then bit it, thrusting his hips a few more times before releasing in Joseph. Joseph laid beneath him as Connelly rode out his orgasm, before shifting and laying next to Joseph on the couch, holding him close.  
They laid in silence, pressed against each other and trying to breathe normally again. Joseph bit his lip, thinking about his words. ‘I love you.’ Those words didn’t surprise him at all, but they also hurt. “The last person…” Connelly gave Joseph a confused look. “Who said those words to me hurt me… I don’t know if I can stand that again Connelly.”  
“I couldn’t hurt you.” Connelly kissed Joseph’s forehead and closed his eyes. “I don’t know who would want to hurt you, but I couldn’t.”  
“If we keep going like this though, one of us might get hurt.” Connelly frowned, trying to think of what to say to him.  
“Hey Joseph… You want to get a coffee tomorrow?” Joseph looked at him, seeing Connelly smile a little which made him smile, and then laugh.  
“I’d enjoy that.”


	2. Car sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A peek into their first time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm probably gonna make this a long fic but I'm not sure yet

Joseph let out a groan, tilting his head back and allowing Connelly to kiss and nip it. “Connelly…” Joseph moaned and began to grind his hips against the other man’s, easy considering his position. Joseph was laying in the backseat of a cop car, sprawled beneath the other cop with his legs up on his hips, wrapped around him and pulling him close in the urgency to touch something. Connelly responded by bucking his hips forwards against Joseph’s, making Joseph feel the heat between their bodies. Joseph’s breath hitched and he gripped onto Connelly’s shoulders, pushing him back a little.  
“Connelly, we should be paying attention to the road.” Joseph had been asked by the chief to accompany Connelly while he watched the highway for speeders and reckless drivers. According to Sebastian, Connelly would usually fall asleep or end up reading so it wasn’t odd he’d need someone. Joseph went without asking questions, a quick look around, sitting in a car, he could get paperwork done. Now the folder of papers was left unattended to on the passengers seat while the two of them were sprawled in the back.  
“Nobody’s speeding Joseph.” Connelly moved his hips in a circular motion against Joseph. Joseph let out a moan and whimper, gripping the seat below him. What was it that made him agree to this? Was it the way Connelly touched him softly and smiled at him, or the fact that they were still technically working. Maybe it was because Joseph hadn’t had good sex in a long time and Connelly was willing to provide him with a quick fuck. Whatever the reason, he wasn’t sure if he was regretting the decision or not.  
“What if someone looks in?”  
“They won’t.” Connelly said before pressing his lips against Joseph’s neck again, placing kisses all over it and making Joseph tense.  
“But-“  
“You’re over thinking this.” Connelly slid on of his hands up Joseph’s legs and kissed his forehead softly. “Nobody will find us.” He reassured the man below him. “KCPD isn’t expecting us back for another hour.”  
“Well yes…” Joseph looked away, blushing furiously at his calm words and erotic actions. “If I say stop-“  
“Then I’ll stop. Tell me if you get uncomfortable. Well, too uncomfortable.” Connelly sat up a little, as much as he could in the back of a cop car, and unbuckled his pants, allowing his cock to be free. Joseph glanced down at it and squirmed in anticipation, flicking his tongue across his lips without realizing it. “Like it?”  
“Huh? Oh uh… Y-yeah.” Joseph bit his lip and looked away, blushing furiously. “We should hurry up.”  
“We don’t need to rush. Maybe you need something to focus on.” Connelly made his way up so his hips were in front of Joseph’s face. Joseph sat up a little and looked up at him. “Go on.” Joseph licked his lips and leaned forwards as he began to take Connelly’s cock into his mouth slowly. Connelly let out a groan, reaching down to run his fingers through Joseph’s hair. “You feel so nice.”  
Joseph squeezed his eyes shut when Connelly said that, they weren’t even technically having sex yet, but anything said like that made Joseph more excited. Connelly put his hands on the window and moved his hips slightly, pushing deeper into Joseph’s mouth. Joseph opened his eyes and looked up at Connelly, making a small whimper noise as he did so.  
“Want me to pull back?” Connelly moved his hips back and Joseph relaxed. “Better?” Joseph reached up and gripped Connelly’s thigh, even through his gloves his nails left small marks. Joseph took a second to shift, his neck was uncomfortable, then continued to give Connelly a blowjob. Connelly kept running his fingers through Joseph’s hair, bucking his hips every once in awhile, only to pull back. “Such a good boy.” Joseph felt heat rush to his face and groin, he wanted, needed, to be touched. Joseph pulled his mouth back from Connelly’s cock and took in a shaky breath.  
“Touch me.” Connelly moved back, position in himself between Joseph’s legs. Joseph leaned forwards and unbuckled his belt while Connelly worked on his zipper. The sting of the cool air on his cock made Joseph take in a sharp breath. “Connelly…” Joseph whimpered his name and squirmed more, he needed to be touched desperately. Connelly removed Joseph’s pants, trying to get them off his legs completely but only one leg got out. “Leave it, I don’t care.” Joseph put his legs up on Connelly’s hips, grinding their groins together. Connelly rubbed up Joseph’s leg, and moved his hand to cup it below Joseph’s ass.  
“Hang on.” Connelly muttered, digging around in his back pocket and pulling out a packet of lube. Joseph glared at him and he simply shrugged, opening the packet and coating his fingers with some. He pressed his fingers against Joseph’s ass, slowly pushing a finger in. Joseph tensed up and Connelly leaned forwards, kissing the top of his head. “Its okay. Relax.”  
“It feels good.” Joseph wrapped his arms around Connelly, holding onto him as he moved his fingers inside of him. “Push in another.” Connelly bit Joseph’s ear and did what he was asked, pushing another finger inside of him as he began to finger and scissor his ass.  
Joseph’s gasps and pants filled the air, his back arched and he pressed his hands on the door. A cop car, they were in a cop car on the highway in the middle of the day fucking, and Joseph wasn’t usually like this.  
“You’re so pretty Joseph.”  
“Quit saying things like that. This is a onetime thing.” Joseph’s breath hitched and he closed his eyes, relaxing into the feeling. “You don’t… Need to treat me with a false kindness.”  
“Have you been hurt Joseph?” Connelly kissed Joseph’s forehead softly. “I could never hurt you.” Connelly's voice was so soft to Joseph, he was right that Joseph had been hurt before. His voice had a kindness to it that pulled Joseph in with the security.  
“I…” Connelly kissed Joseph’s neck softly. “I’m sorry.”  
“It’s okay. Relax Joseph. Tell me if I hurt you.” Connelly pressed a third finger against Joseph’s entrance, making Joseph grip the seat and tense up, clenching his ass around Connelly’s fingers which made Connelly laugh to himself. “When was the last time someone treated you right?” Connelly allowed Joseph to relax before he began moving his fingers again.  
“So long ago.” Joseph moaned, moving his hips a little.  
“I’ll never hurt you” Connelly said, moving his fingers around a little only to feel Joseph tense up. “You’re tense, please relax or I’ll never fit.” Joseph nodded, allowing his body to relax and feeling Connelly fingering him slow and gently.  
“I need you Connelly.” Joseph bucked his hips, groaning against him.  
“I want to hear you say it.” Connelly kissed and sucked Joseph’s neck, arching his fingers and hitting his prostate.  
“Connelly…. Please…” He covered his face from embarrassment feeling his body tremble.  
“Well?” Fuck it.  
Joseph sat up and grabbed Connelly’s collar, pressing their bodies together. “Oscar Connelly I want you to pound me into the backseat of this God damn cop car.” Joseph mashed his lips with Connelly’s, their tongues twisting together in each other’s mouths, with Joseph mostly starting it now.  
Connelly removed his fingers and fumbled as the kiss with Joseph continued and he emptied the rest of the lubricant packet on his cock. Joseph arched forwards when Connelly removed his fingers, and pulled away from the kids a little bit. Connelly parted his lips from Joseph’s enough to speak. “Lay back.” He said, and Joseph did as he was told, laying back on the seat and opening his legs. Connelly pressed the tip of his cock against Joseph’s entrance, rubbing against him.  
“Connelly hurry up before…” Joseph gripped the seat as Connelly pushed into him quickly. Joseph gripped at Connelly, his gloves making his hands glide slightly. Joseph grunted and took both gloves off quickly, tossing them onto the passengers seat with the papers. Connelly let him do so before he began to move his hips, snapping them forwards in short quick thrusts which made Joseph moan loudly, his noises almost echoing in the otherwise empty car.  
Connelly kept a slight pace up with Joseph, only changing so he could push deeper into the man. Joseph scratched at his back, leaving red trails down it from the already rising bumps. Joseph found himself not moaning the say he expected, instead he found himself breathing heavy and panting, it felt amazing. Joseph pulled Connelly’s face to his and kissed him deeply, jerking his hips and wanting Connelly to go harder on him. Joseph bit his lip and Connelly bucked his hips forwards roughly which made Joseph grip his hair.  
“Bite me.” Connelly hesitated for a second and Joseph tugged his hair. “Do it damn it.” Joseph stuck his chest out a bit and Connelly leaned down, kissing and biting his chest all over while he continued to move his hips, pushed deeply into Joseph. “Harder. Go harder.” Connelly smiled and kissed Joseph’s chest again before he began to pull out of him. “What are you doing?”  
“Get on your hands and knees for me.” Joseph bit his lip and shifted his body, then got on his hands and knees like he was asked. “Good.” Connelly pressed against Joseph and pushed into him again, Joseph let out a shudder and put his hands on the door. Joseph glanced up and saw the windows were fogged up which made him bite his lip.  
Going to have to turn on the AC before we go back to KCPD. Joseph moved his hips a little bit, trying to get Connelly completely back inside of him. Connelly made a tsk noise and grabbed Joseph’s hair, tugging it and making him moan and arch his back.  
“Patience.” Connelly kissed the back of Joseph’s neck and heard him whimper. God the noises Joseph made were amazing, every time he heard one he wanted to fuck him into the seat until he couldn’t walk. But the work day wasn’t over, Joseph still needed to make it the rest of the day.  
“Uhn.” Joseph clenched his fists and out them on the door. “Connelly please I need it.”  
Alright, that was fucking hot. Connelly felt the heat rise to his face before be began pushing his hips again, thrusting into Joseph and making sure he didn’t pull out. Josephs moans turned back into pants and whimpers as he enjoyed every second of this. He swore if Connelly pulled out again he’d kick the man through the window. Joseph moved his hips, squirming a little until he put his hands back on the seat and his forehead on the door. With every thrust of Connelly’s hips Joseph felt his entire body moving, being pushed forwards and then him moving it back just so he didn’t get that empty feeling again.  
Connelly leaned forwards, putting his hands on the window above Joseph’s so he could push harder into him. Fuck, Joseph felt so good and his noises were hypnotic, it was overall a mesmerizing thing. Connelly snapped his hips forwards and he could feel Joseph tensing up like he would cum soon. Connelly slid his hand down Joseph’s back and around his side, then to his groin where he grabbed his cock and began to rub it.  
“C- Connelly?” Joseph gasped and tried to look at him but whimpered and bucked his hips into Connelly’s hand a few times before he came. Connelly groaned at the feeling of Joseph’s warm cum on his hand, and gave Joseph’s cock a few more good strokes as he continued to move his own hips. After a few quick thrusts Connelly came inside of Joseph, which made him tense up for a moment before relaxing.  
Connelly rested his head on Joseph’s back, breathing heavy as he rode out his orgasm. Connelly placed a few kisses and nips on Joseph’s back and shoulders before moving back and pulling out of Joseph. Joseph sat down on the seat, fiddling his thumbs. “Tissue?” Connelly extended his hand, offering a to go packet of tissues to Joseph. Joseph nodded and took the small packet, taking out a few tissues and then sighing.  
“I shouldn’t have done that.” Connelly raised his eyebrow and pulled his pants back up, buckling his belt. “We shouldn’t do things like that anymore.”  
“If you don’t want to anymore...” Joseph clenched his fist and looked at Connelly. “What?”  
“Are you attracted to me? Or was this just...” Joseph shook his head. “Never mind.” Joseph pulled his pants back up and pushed his hair back into place.  
“Are you worried Joseph?”  
“I don’t have anything to be worried about.” Joseph rubbed his arm then let out a sigh. “I just don’t want you getting the idea this is a regular thing, and I don’t want to get hurt.”  
“I am attracted to you... Obviously I don’t know about your feelings about me though.” Joseph nodded, reaching up to the front seat and turning the AC on and then grabbing his gloves. “Cracking a window would work as well.”  
“Didn’t feel like screwing around with that. I don’t know this car like you do.” Connelly watched Joseph put his gloves on, then reached over and grabbed him, pulling him close into a hug. “Connelly.”  
“Just relax.” Connelly held Joseph close, wrapping his arms around him. Joseph’s face got red and then he smiled, relaxing into him and resting his head on Connelly’s chest.  
“We’re going to be late to work.” Joseph muttered, even though he knew Connelly had no intention of moving anytime soon.  
“KCPD can wait.” Connelly replied, placing a kiss on top of Joseph’s head. Joseph smiled, closing his eyes and sighing.  
Warm, Connelly was warm.


End file.
